You're not special
by TigerLily1818
Summary: Set a day after Homefront. A conversation between Robin and Artemis about being the only humans on the team being not special. And 2nd chapter set after Failsafe. Artemis comforts Robin after everything that happened. If you want to look at it as friendship it's friendship if you want to look at it as minor traught it could be minor traught. But please read!
1. You're not special Homefront

_A.N._

_This one-shot is curtsey of the amazing video on Youtube called __You're not special…**Dick Grayson & Artemis Crock**__ Please watch it's beautiful and I won't be able to get all the feelings across in my writings unfortantly._

_**THIS TAKES PLACE A DAY AFTER HOMEFRONT!**_

The two young humans sat silently in the lounge before Black Canary's office, waiting for their turn to get in. The mentors were under the illusion that the break in addled their poor young minds and that they needed someone to talk to. Most of the team thought it was a waste of time; it was one attack they didn't need to be babied for it. But Artemis and Robin were silently thankful for it; it affected both deeper than the others realized.

Silence rung through the room as they tried not to acknowledge the others presence, Artemis had been avoiding the boy wonder since the reds, embarrassed for the way she acted in the vents. Crossing her arms in front of her chest she leaned deeper into the green armchair, watching the clock as the minutes ticked by. Robin sighed at the movement but didn't comment instead he let his head drop and looked down thoughtfully, finally after a moment he looked up, Artemis gazed at him curiously.

"I saw what you did last night…..and the amazing thing is, is not one of them will ever know." She looked at him confused bypassing what he had first said.

"Know what?" Robin sighed heavily once more.

"How much harder it is for the rest of us….Seeing my friends get more and more…powerful, powerful all of them. They'll never know how tough it is to be the one who isn't chosen. To live so near to the spot-light and never step in it. " Artemis's hands tightened around her arms at the relatable truth in the young teen's words, she turned her head away from Robin staring at the floor instead. " But I know. I see more than anybody realizes because…nobody's watching me, I saw you last night…You're not special" Artemis's head snapped up surprised at her friends words and a bit hurt, but he continued. "You're not special, you're extraordinary." Before she could reply the door opened and Black Canary came out followed by Wally. She motioned for Robin to come in, leaving the hero to her thoughts.

When she first joined the team she had planned not to get attached to any of them, it was too risky and she couldn't lose anyone else in her life, but Robin's words stuck to her. Never had she thought another could feel like she did let alone the famous boy wonder, but it made sense he should feel that way. He like Batman, like her, like Green Arrow all had to work and train more than the others. They didn't have powers to fall back on they were just humans and because of that they had more to prove than the Meta's and alien's. They had to prove that they could fight just as hard with only weapons; they had to be able to keep their own against someone like Superman, they weren't born hero's, they weren't chosen to do good. They chose it themselves and because of that they would always remain the underdogs no matter how much good they did.

Vaguely Artemis remembered when Robin first became publicized. News article after news article came out claiming the Bats was nuts to bring the kid into the business, that Robin would be easily defeated. The villain's as well as the Justice League had been cautious of accepting him as a hero or as a threat. Even now five years later he was constantly criticized by Non-Gathomites for his age and powerless ability's. But still he moved forward doing what he thought was right and trying not to be brought down by the others.

Even Artemis had underestimated the boy wonder despite his experience. It wasn't until yesterday she truly understood that he was more than capable of holding his own against someone bigger or more powerful than him. She defiantly underestimated what he saw and what he knew, pegging him immediately as a sly little troll and nothing else.

Artemis was pulled from her thoughts as the door opened once again with Robin walking out looking down wearily. Black Canary nodded for her to come in to the office. Untangling her arms she lifted herself from her seat, passing the boy wonder as she did so. Before walking through the door way however she paused and turned around.

"Hey" Robin glanced over his shoulder looking curiously at her from in front of the exit door. "Maybe that's your power. Seeing. Knowing." A smile made its way onto the young birds face, placing a hand on the door handle as it appeared.

"Maybe it is." And with that he gently pushed forward leaving the room. Canary looked at Artemis curiously but she just shook her head waving away her questioning gaze. Walking into the office she smiled to herself. Glad -not for the first time that week- that she had Robin on the team with her.

_A.N._

_Hey guys I hope you enjoyed. Um just a little announcement if you're interested my Young Justice episode reviews are up on Youtube here's the link watch?v=uxnwc6JG6Tw. Please comment/review and check out my other story's and review those!_


	2. We're still here Failsafe

_A.N._

_Hey I decided to make more Robin and Artemis stuff so here it is. Enjoy. P.S. for those who don't know I got my last prompt from a Youtube video titled You're not special as I said in my last authors note. P.S.S this takes place right after failsafe._

Everyone was dead, everyone gone just like that. His friends, his family, the Justice League, in the blink of an eye they disappeared leaving him all alone again, to fight without them.

Then they weren't it was just a simulation, not real, a test gone terribly terribly wrong. But the feelings of it were real and the images in his mind, of them vanishing one by one were as clear of any other memory he had.

Vaguely he heard Batman talking in the background speaking to Martian Manhunter about Meghan's ability's that erased the truth from them. He tried to take comfort by his mentor's voice to prove that he was still with him, but still all he could see was him dyeing again and again in a fiery explosion as he and the other's tried to save Earth. Then failing and leaving the team to fight on their own.

Looking up he saw his fellow teammates each bearing a tormented voice of their own. Meghan was crying into Conner's shoulder muttering how it was all her fault, as Artemis rubbed her back trying to comfort the Martian. Kaldur and Wally were speaking to one another about what happened trying to remain composed and unruffled by all that they had seen. No one paid any attention to the anguished bird as he sat replying the deaths in his mind like a broken record.

Soundlessly Robin slipped off the cold table he had previously been laying on unconscious and silently he slipped out of the room. Not noticing a pair of pale grey eye's worriedly watching him leave. Turning down a hallway he made his way to his usually unused room, typing in the necessary numbers to unlock the door he sat down on his bed and allowed himself too finally, in solitude break down.

Tears fell rapidly from his usually bright cerulean eye's and passed from beneath his sun glasses making a wet track down his cheeks. A sob roughly racked through his body as all the emotions came up at the images of the simulation. A chocked noise erupted from him as he thought of his teammates, Batman, and his "Aunt's" and "Uncles" being killed by the invasion.

But what scared him the most of what he had just experienced wasn't the deaths, or the hopelessness of the situation, or the invasion itself. He was scared of how he reacted to it all, how he turned off his emotions as things started to go bad so that he could focus on the mission. He was scared of how he turned into Batman.

Since he was nine he had always dreamed of being like his mentor and now….now he feared the idea of it. He felt himself shiver at the mere thought of being that cold, automatic, distant shell as he led the team to failure after Kaldur "died".

As he mulled over his thoughts he remained unaware of a person entering through his open doorway. Not even batting an eye when the door shut softly behind her. It wasn't until said person gently laid a pale hand on his shoulder was he brought back to reality and jumped from shock.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." The tear stained face of the boy wonder looked upward to his guest and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Artemis what are you doing here?" Artemis flinched at the broken voice of the usually positive bird and gently sat down next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders as she did so.

"I came to check on you…everyone's worried about you. Kaldur turned to say something to you and you were gone, nearly gave Meghan a heart attack." Robin looked down guiltily; he hadn't meant to frighten his friends.

"Sorry" Artemis looked down at the younger boy taking in his haggard appearance; she noticed the tears still falling down his face. It broke her heart to see him so…shattered.

"Hey, are you alright?" Wow dumb question of course he's not alright he's crying! Robin however either ignored her question or was too deep in thought to hear it. Another chocked sob came from his mouth and Artemis hugged him tighter shaking him slightly to get his attention. "Robin….try to stop thinking about it come on, think of something happy…." Robin looked up blankly.

"Something happy?" He said the words incredulously as though thinking something happy was impossible at the moment. Artemis however nodded slightly and pulled him closer.

"We're all still here….still alive and fighting….come on now… You're not alone" Slowly her words sunk through his walls of angst and sadness, she was right they were all alive; it was just some stupid simulation. The Justice League never fell, nor did his teammates and he hadn't lost another parent or another family. He wasn't alone. Turning to the archer he hugged her fiercely, burying his head into her shoulder.

"Thank you" Artemis pulled her other arm around him, running her hand through his ebony hair she smiled down at him.

"Hey I'm just trying to get you to feel the aster we can't have you not traught now can we?" Robin smiled at her usage of the words. Pulling himself out of her arms he slightly grinned.

"No we can't have that, come on lets go prove to Ms. Martian I'm fine." Standing up he made his way to the door with Artemis following behind him. Before he opened it however he turned back to the archer.

"And thank you….. again" Ruffling his hair she pushed past him out into the bright hallway.

"Anytime Boy Wonder, we humans have got to stick together." Walking out he locked the door back up and made his way back to the training room where the others waited, with Artemis at his side.

"That we do."

_A.N._

_Hey I hoped you enjoyed please review and check out my other story's and review them!_


End file.
